Just Tell Me Why
by charmedfan120
Summary: One-Shot where Ruby confronts Granny over keeping her in the dark about her werewolf heritage and the two share a heart to heart.


_**Just Tell Me Why.**_

"Just tell me why," This sentence echoing through Granny's mind over and over in a never-ending circle. The elderly woman isn't sure how long she's been silent for. All she can do is be still and watch her only grandchild the only piece of flesh and blood she has left standing Infront of the diner's counter waiting.

"Granny," Ruby said wanting to earn her grandmother's attention.

"Ruby," Granny replies.

"I asked a question and I really believe that I deserve an answer from you," Ruby said.

"What do you need an answer for?" Granny asks.

"Why hide the whole werewolf curse from me, my entire life?" Ruby answered.

"I didn't have a lot of options," Granny says.

"You lied to me if I had known I wouldn't have I wouldn't have killed Peter," Ruby responded.

"Peter didn't deserve it, Ruby and you didn't deserve to get put through it. But there are things you don't know, I may have been turned by your grandfather Noah, I didn't really get the chance to live the werewolf lifestyle," Granny said. Ruby decided if they are to have this conversation both sides needed to be calm and needed to speak clearly and openly without interruption.

"How couldn't you get the chance to the werewolf lifestyle?" Ruby asks.

"I was just a girl when Noah came and slaughtered my six brothers and fathers. Without any family left, I was alone I first started turning a few weeks after the attack. It went on for years and I was clueless, I always found my way back to the cottage. Lucky for me, no one discovered me then. Then when I was sixteen, I left the village I was born in I wanted to start over. I wanted to forget. When I made a new village my home, on that full moon when I turned, I met Noah again, he was in his wolf form. I didn't recognise him. The following morning, I met him in human form and his family, he was a gentleman despite having not a penny to his name." Granny started to explain.

"Did he know you were the girl he bit?" Granny asked.

"After we were engaged, he told me, he knew me that he was the wolf. I was angry, furious, he was lucky that we weren't near any sharp objects. When I found out he was the wolf it was too late. I was already in too deep; I was with child with your mother, I knew already Anita would be branded as a monster to the outside world. In all truth, Noah and his pack were all I had in terms of family," Granny answered.

"Did he love you? You've never spoken of him," Ruby asks.

"No, it wasn't true love I did care for him, as for never truly experiencing the werewolf lifestyle when I was pregnant, I never transitioned. The werewolf traits the bite gave me started to fade through each pregnancy," Granny answers.

"Each pregnancy!" Ruby said.

"We had no conception methods; you know that Ruby. It was easy getting pregnant it wasn't so easy to carry a baby," Granny replies her voice soft and sad.

"We could have found a way together," Ruby says.

"You were a child, I thought if you were exposed to the cloak's magic for a long enough period of time, it might have sniffed the curse out," Granny said, "If I had known how things worked out I would have told you sooner."

"Secrets never did us any good for our relationship Granny," Ruby says.

"I guess they really haven't," Granny responds.

"You kept that massive secret from me, but I've been keeping a big on from you," Ruby said.

"I doubt the secret was as big as mine, but feel free to share," Granny replies.

"I met my mom Anita!" Ruby revealed, she could tell from Granny's face she was shocked. Granny didn't say anything for almost ten-minutes.

"Or maybe an even bigger secret," Granny responded.

"It was by accident one of her pack members found me, when I split ways with Snow, my cloak caught a tear and I was afraid it would stop working," Ruby explained.

"Didn't you like what you saw?" Granny asks.

"At first, I loved what I found she was beautiful, she taught me about the beast I feared the beast that was inside of me a part of me. For a brief time, I felt like I could be free I had no fears. I didn't fear the full moon," Ruby answers.

"Then what happened?" Granny asked.

"She was more wolf than woman, the Evil Queen's knights found us, and she blamed it on Snow. She tried to kill Snow and I-I fought her and, in the fight, she accidentally got impaled," Ruby recalled shedding a few tears, it wasn't a fond memory to look back. Yes, she was proud she stood up for her friend and protected Snow. She just wished she never got into that situation. Ruby was touched to see a few tears being shed from Granny.

"I'm fighting a cold," Granny said, "I did wish for many years, she would try and be less wolf act more human,"

"Maybe in the afterlife, she learned or will learn," Ruby said.

"Maybe so, Whale," Granny started.

"Zero chance Granny, we're just friends," Ruby says.

"If you say so Ruby," Granny said.

"I do say," Ruby replied.

"Thank god," Granny said relieved, she wouldn't have a grandson in law in Dr Whale.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: One the OUAT wiki, it doesn't give us Granny's husband name so I had to give him one for this one-shot.**


End file.
